Erica gets another enemy!
In this episode, Erica goes into surgery, but she ends up with her former in-law, Steven Bennett as a new enemy! Scene One Mass. General Hospital. Hours have passed. Most of the family are waiting to hear about Erica's surgery. Despite them not being happy with her, they are still family, and one of their own is in medical issues. In spite of all this, another one of Erica's machinations were laid bare. It was revealed that Erica had been the one who transferred Dylan and Alex to London, for her own arcane reasons. DYLAN: Are you saying that this was HER idea? MICHELLE: Yes, every piece of it was her idea. DYLAN: I am not mad at you, Michelle. But man, what Erica did to Mom. MICHAEL: I understand, son. And believe me, when Erica is better, I am going to let her have it! WENDY: Do you think that will be a wise idea? MICHAEL: She can't get away with this! WENDY: She won't. Right, Ms. Wheeler? PATRICIA: You can call me, Patricia, dear. You are family here too. WENDY: I got a call from Natalya Ashton. MICHAEL: She called you? I thought you two didn't like one another. WENDY: Yeah, she left a voice mail message to give to you. Her mother died. (The family is stunned) DYLAN: Hope she is ok. WENDY: She told me that she is. You know her, she keeps her emotions bottled up. MICHAEL: Well you tell her that we send our condolences. WENDY: I will. (Enter the doctor who did the surgery on Erica.) DOCTOR: We got the bullets out of Erica. She pulled through the surgery well enough. (The family breathes a sigh of relief) MICHELLE: What is her condition. DOCTOR: She is alert, awake and in stable condition. We're moving her to a room now. PATRICIA: That is very good news. SHEILA: When can we see her? DOCTOR: Not for a few days. She needs rest. MICHAEL: That is fine. Was this her suggestion? DOCTOR: Yes. (The family is relieved that Erica is fine, but are saddened that she is still as mean as ever.) Scene Two A motel on Boston's North Shore area. Virgil Wallace is talking with Steven Bennett, who revealed that he and Cliff Atkinson were the ones who hired Virgil to shoot Erica. VIRGIL: Wait a minute, I don't get this. You and Cliff Atkinson hired me as a team? STEVEN: Cliff called me a few weeks ago, not long after Hannah returned to Boston. He told me that Hannah has been harassed by Erica. Unfortunately, my scheming sister in-law was being as sloppy as ever. VIRGIL: Hannah came back to Boston? If she wanted to stay away from Erica, why not stay in London? STEVEN: Hannah missed her family, which I can understand. Erica made a major mistake by letting it slip about her schemes to do in her family. VIRGIL: But now, she's been shot. You could be arrested for conspiracy. STEVEN: Maybe so, but I have learned my share of how to deal with someone like Erica. She's done too much blackmailing, and now, maybe it's time the blackmailer got a taste of her own medicine. VIRGIL: What do you mean, Steven? STEVEN: Who do you think talked to Craig Atchley to take in Hannah? VIRGIL: That was YOU? STEVEN: On Nigel's instructions, before he was sent to prison, for what Erica did. VIRGIL: Why him? STEVEN: We worked with the Atchley family when they came to London; so we thought it was worth it for Hannah to have their help. VIRGIL: You really care about her and her daughter, eh? STEVEN: Yes, Maggie is my brother's daughter, and Hannah is a lovely woman. It's so hard to imagine that Erica is her aunt. (Steven gets his cell phone) VIRGIL: What are you doing? STEVEN: I am going to give this Erica a real post surgery surprise! (Virgil is amazed) Scene Three Erica's room. A private nurse is getting her settled in. ERICA: Thank you. NURSE: Do you want any visitors? ERICA: Not right away. I want to get situated here before I have visitors. NURSE: As you wish. ERICA: Send a message to my family, and let them know they can visit in two days. NURSE: Very good, Ms. Harper. (Her room phone rings) ERICA: Hello? (It's Steven on the line) STEVEN: Surprise, Sister in-law, dear! ERICA: Oh my GOD! Steven! I should have known! STEVEN: Did you think I would let you get away with the crimes you committed while Nigel was killed in prison for your crimes?! ERICA: So? I want to know where my great niece is. STEVEN: She is somewhere, where YOU won't get your claws on her! ERICA: Maggie is NIGEL'S daughter, thereby, that makes her my business! STEVEN: Not now, not EVER! ERICA: What are you saying? STEVEN: Either you leave Hannah and Maggie alone, and DROP this insane demands to get her, or I will let it slip to Scotland Yard and Interpol that it was not Nigel who killed Christopher Harper on his own, but he did it on YOUR orders! (Erica is stunned) ERICA: You wouldn't dare! STEVEN: Oh, yes, I would! I am letting you know this right now, Erica! You either leave Hannah and Maggie alone, or I will blow your secrets ALL over the world, and then the family will have NOTHING to do with you! ERICA: Your threats mean nothing to me! STEVEN: You know I don't make idle threats, Erica. You basically had my brother killed in prison; and I will make sure you pay for it, one way or another. I have Interpol and Scotland Yard on speed dial! I also have the Harpers Falls borough police on speed dial too! Folks will know what to do with you! (Erica is against a wall!) Scene Four Harpers Falls municipal Court. A sad Amy Smythe comes out of the court. With her is Astrid. Also with her is her parents, Andrew and Clarissa Smythe making a visit. (played here by Jerry VerDorn and Erika Slezak, from Smythewood) AMY: It's over now. ANDREW: I am sorry, darling. CLARISSA: Are you going to stay here? AMY: I have to. I have found my footing again. CLARISSA: I can see that. You know your father threw Eric out of the guest house and out of the estate. ANDREW: That man had no call doing that. AMY: I have found my calling here. Have we a branch of Smythe Industries here in Boston? ANDREW: I wish we did, honey. CLARISSA: Astrid, we cannot thank you enough for helping Amy. ASTRID: It was my pleasure, Mrs. Smythe. I wanted to. AMY: I can still work on family business from home. ANDREW: That is true. I can keep you informed on things at the company. AMY: I also have a room at the Harper Estate, Astrid and I are there a lot. CLARISSA: That is wonderful. (Enter Michelle Harper) MICHELLE: Mr. and Mrs. Smythe. Very nice to see you again, although I wish they were under happier circumstances. Given what Erica did to Amy's marriage. CLARISSA: We're not angry with you, dear. We're not even angry with Erica anymore, although we were plenty mad at her. MICHELLE: What time do you need to get back to Philadelphia? CLARISSA: Not until tomorrow morning. MICHELLE: Then why not come to the mansion for dinner? AMY: I will be there, Mom and Dad. ANDREW: That would be wonderful. CLARISSA: We will be there. (The Smythes, Astrid and Michelle go to their cars) Scene Five The Atchley Mansion. Hannah is relaxing in her room. Maggie is sleeping in her crib. Steven has come over to the house. MRS. BUXLEY: Miss Hannah, someone is here to see you. (Enter Steven) HANNAH: Steven. What brings you here to Boston? STEVEN (hugging Hannah): I came to see how you are doing, and how my niece is doing. HANNAH: Maggie is asleep. STEVEN: She is so gorgeous, like her mother. HANNAH: I am sorry to hear about Nigel's death. STEVEN: I know, Hannah, and it's not your fault. HANNAH: What did he say to me before he died? STEVEN: I don't know, honey, but he wanted you to be safe. Nigel wasn't bad, you know. It was Erica's schemes all along. He was being manipulated. HANNAH: You mean he never loved her? STEVEN: More like the opposite. SHE never loved HIM. Erica was using him, like she used everyone, for her own schemes. HANNAH: You heard what she did to Rose, didn't you? STEVEN: I am afraid I don't. What did she do to your sister? HANNAH (tears coming to her eyes): She had her former assistant, himself being manipulated, send her some evil letters. The stress caused her to have to have a Caesarian. The baby died. STEVEN: She has gone too far, Hannah. I aim to stop her. HANNAH: What are you going to do? STEVEN: What SHOULD have been done a long time ago. I am calling Interpol. HANNAH: Why? STEVEN: Your aunt has a lot to answer for, and answer for them, she will! (Hannah watches as Steven calls Interpol) (Voice of Pauley Perrette: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six Harper Academy. Three teenagers are making a visit to the school that they are going to be attending. The girl is named Scarlett Mitchell; the two guys are named Andrew Davidson III and Zachary Wortham. SCARLETT: This is certainly not like Rosemary Hall. ZACHARY: Why do you think? This isn't like Choate either. ANDREW: No it's not. But I think it's nice. SCARLETT: Andy, you know you could go to ANY school in the country or the world. ANDREW: But I don't. ZACHARY: You two have NEVER gotten along. ANDREW: And never will, I am sure of that. SCARLETT: Putting that raw egg in my hat! ZACHARY: Scarlett, that was when we were in third grade! SCARLETT: I don't forget these things. ANDREW: Just like an elephant! (Enter Julianne Bennett-Hamilton, the Harper housekeeper, who is also a housekeeper at the school) JULIANNE: What are you three looking for? ZACHARY: The Headmaster's office. JULIANNE: Over there. (The three go to the administration office.) Scene Seven Atchley Mansion. HANNAH: Wow! You had all that on Erica? STEVEN: And more. I had the proof of what she did sent to Interpol, not to mention Scotland Yard AND the FBI! HANNAH: Wow! Erica will have a hard time talking her way out of THIS one! STEVEN: And when she is taken care of, there will be NO way she will touch you OR Maggie again. HANNAH: Whose idea was it that Craig help me? STEVEN: It was Nigel. Our families had done business before, and it was easy to do. HANNAH: Thank you, Steven. But what about you? You could get swept up in this. STEVEN: I know, and I have already told the police what they want to know about my part in this. I told them about Virgil and all of them. Virgil is also talking to them. HANNAH: I am so glad that you are here. I will talk with Craig and see if you can stay here. (Enter Craig) CRAIG: We already talked, and Steven WILL be staying here full time. We're having his things come to Boston as we speak. (Steven smiles. Hannah is thrilled.) Scene Eight The Headmaster's office. ZACHARY: We came to check in. MICHAEL: Very good. ANDREW: Are we ready to become students? MICHAEL: Where are you staying at right now? SCARLETT: I have family nearby in Merrillton. ANDREW: My family owns a house in Scituate. ZACHARY: My family has a small house here. MICHAEL: We can open one of the dorms for you guys, but what about you, Scarlett? SCARLETT: I can go to my family house. MICHAEL: That is what we can do then. (The three are impressed.) Scene Nine Atkinson home. VIRGIL: Cliff? CLIFF: What are you doing here? VIRGIL: Came to give you a bit of a heads up. CLIFF: What? VIRGIL: I talked with the cops and told them what happened. CLIFF: You didn't! VIRGIL: I had to. And when you hear the circumstances about this, you will understand. CLIFF: Get in here. And tell me what is going on. (Virgil enters) Scene Ten Mass. General Hospital. ERICA: Who is it?! (Enter the FBI!) AGENT: Are you Erica Harper? ERICA: Yes. AGENT: I have with me, Agent Uxbridge from Interpol. And Detective Chaunsey from Scotland yard. ERICA: So? AGENT: Erica Harper, you are under arrest! (Erica gets the cuffs slapped on her) (Voice of Megan Ward: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") VIRGIL (to Cliff): Steven Bennett is wanting to protect Hannah from Erica. PATRICIA (to Agent): She's under arrest? Good! ERICA (lying to Agent Uxbridge): You are making a mistake, Nigel abused me! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes